


I Wish, I Want, I Can't Stop

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bitter Sam?, Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about the words he said to Dean when they were under the control of the Siren,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish, I Want, I Can't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 14 Sex and Violence

Sam knew his brother was lying.

You could read Dean's face like a book; he wore his heart on his sleeve, even though he didn't want to admit it. He knew the moment he started making his excuse for the things he'd said under the Sirens spell, that Dean was upset and infuriated, and that his brother would never tell him how hurt he actually was.

But that was okay, because he was lying too.

Sam meant every word he'd said to Dean, and he knew if he was actually brave enough to say those words without being drugged, they would come out the exact same way, and he suspected that if Dean were to say his bit, the conversation would have ended the same way it had when they were under the influence.

He wished, more than anything, that he didn't mean the words he spoke. He wished that he didn't have to hurt Dean to get his point across, but he couldn't help it. It was like he was subconsciously trying to hurt his brother in any way possible, and when he succeeded, he got a sick, evil joy from it. 

He wished more than anything that he didn't resent his brother so much.


End file.
